simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sunriseondarkenedseas
I'm really sorry if I'm not always that nice in my comments, but I put a lot of effort in this wiki and I don't want anybody to damage it. Welcome Hi, welcome to SIMGM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Faith page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hey, just wondering can you make AnotherLittleLamb an admin here? It seems that I can't do it... Like I explained on tumblr, she created another SIMGM Wiki and she's listed on the SIMGM team, so I thought it would be fair. Reply to your 'Admin' message Hey :) Is this right? Cause i'm still kinda new here so correct me if i'm wrong xD In reply to the message you left me, i'd LOVE to be admin! This is an AMAZING wiki! :) Thankyou so much for the offer! (If that's the right phrasing) :) AnotherLittleLamb 21:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou so much! It's fine, I doesn't really matter anyway, and of course we can use them! Should I add them on here? And of course I will, but just one question, what exactly can I do? Because I don't wanna do something wrong xD AnotherLittleLamb 10:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou so much! :D I'll get started on that right away :) And thankyou for clearing that up for me, that's awsome :D yeah hahah xD I will if i do, thankyou so much! :D AnotherLittleLamb 18:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Just another quick question, which pages should I add? Because I have about 5 pages which sort of haven't been included on here, but they're rubbish compared to the pages on here, and idk if they're needed or anything, so which should i add? AnotherLittleLamb 18:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pages Which are the ones I'm reffering to? Well all of the pages that I had are *Episodes *Minisodes *Merchandise *Behind The Scenes *About & Cast *Downloads *Audio and Music Videos Episodes and minisodes are covered on here, and so is the about & cast as well, kinda. And the behind the scenes page is a load of rubbish i think, but idk. idk about the others though. i've linked to all of them so you can see if you wanna, or not xD AnotherLittleLamb 18:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Awsome! :D And yeah we probably should :) How do I come to the chat? AnotherLittleLamb 19:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha thankyou! :D AnotherLittleLamb 19:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Possible New Rules? I was just wondering a couple of things: 1. If someone includes a quote where the character is swearing, should the swear word be censored or can we allow it if it's in a quote? 2. Also about quotes: Should we not allow quotes to be on episode pages, as the episodes are pretty much quotable the whole time and too many quotes may clog up the page, unless you want to set a limit for the maximum number of quotes to be displayed. songsinabox 13:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. RE: Thankyou Hey :) You're welcome! :D Thankyou for letting me be an admin!! :D Is there anything else I should/could do? Or just carry on the same as I have been? AnotherLittleLamb 15:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yayyy :D Awsome, of course i will :) I'll start as soon as possible :) AnotherLittleLamb 22:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Poll sure, I can help with the poll! :D BTW, how did you make that thing saying "this user is a huge SIMGM fan"? It looks amazing :Dsongsinabox 17:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Changes Thanks so much! I wanted the songs category on the characters' pages to look like how they are on the Glee Wiki itself :) BTW, should have asked a loooong time ago, but can you make me a signature like yours (It's really cool!) ? :D songsinabox 19:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Your Awesome! Scootersfood 18:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) SIMGM is awesome so i wanna make sure the fans know everything about it! Scootersfood 20:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yep Scootersfood 23:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin? Hi, I don't know if I'm doing this right (replying to you). Replying to the message you left me, I think around a few days ago, I would definitely LOVE to become an Admin! :D Thank you so much for the offer. :D you said this was not your "First" Langage, What IS your first langage????